


To Live an Hour More

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Depression, M/M, Richie is a terrible fisher, and fishing, mostly fishing, reference to past suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “Are you hitting on me?’ Eddie asked, reaching over to help him right the stand.“Depends.” The man grinned. “Are you interested?”Eddie was. The guy was cute and there was something in that cocky grin he likes. But this trip was for him and him alone, not for a casual hookup. “Not right now.”The man bobbed his head. “What about,” He looked at his phone. “In a couple hours? I’ll have some tasty fish by then.”A smile spread on Eddie’s face. Cute and persistent. “I doubt that. I heard your question about using gummy worms.”“I wanted to catch gummy fish.” He said, not missing a beat. “I’m Richie.”“Eddie.” He found himself smiling at Richie, leaning in so he was slightly closer.





	To Live an Hour More

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags this fic has discussion of a past suicide attempt and depression (also fish gutting).  
> Stay safe kiddos

The small bell dinged cheerfully as Eddie walked into the small general store. He loved this place. It always smelled vaguely like a lake- a mix of fish and seaweed- and the decor hadn’t changed in over two decades. It was comforting, the consistency. Like the rest of his annual trip he knew what to expect. 

“Eddie! It’s that time of the year again already?” Jim called out, waving him over to the cash register. 

“I know, time flies.” Eddie replied, walking to him. “How are the fish this year?”

“Oh, not as good as when I was a kid but I’m sure they’ll bite for you.” 

Every year, the two of them had the same conversation. Next, Jim would ask him if he wanted the usual. Eddie would nod and they’d do a quick catch up of the last year as Jim scooped his worms and nightcrawlers into a small bag, commenting on how so and so had caught a big fish or how someone put up solar panels on their roof. Eddie loved it, the easy conversation, the way Jim never pushed or asked other questions. It was a comforting and routine way to start his trip. 

Except this year as Jim scooped another man entered the shop. Eddie had never seen another customer in here, let alone someone around his age with wild red hair. He looked lost, wandering around the store, picking up various fishing items and frowning at them before putting them back. 

“I’ll ring you up in a minute Eddie.” Jim said, walking over to greet the other man. Eddie nodded and turned to flip through some magazines. He didn’t try to eavesdrop but it was impossible. The other man had clearly never gone fishing before- he was asking which bait to use and what kind of fish he’d catch. Eddie didn’t care beyond that this man and all his questions were holding up his own purchase. He was eager to start his solo weekend.

“I’ve got a guide in the back.” Jim was saying, “Give me a minute to grab it.” 

“Okay! Thanks!” The man said as Jim disappeared, leaving them alone among the tanks of bait and tackle. It took the other man less than five seconds to wander over to Eddie.

“I didn’t expect to see someone else my age here.” The man said, sliding next to him. Eddie glanced over, his eyes catching on that wraps around his wrist. The man noticed and tugged down his sleeves then looked at Eddie, giving him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Come here often?”

Eddie chuckled, giving him a longer look. He seemed tired, bags under his eyes that his big glasses only partially hid. Freckles decorated his cheekbones and the backs of his hands. And he was tall, tall enough that Eddie got the feeling he didn’t know where his own limbs ended. As Eddie studied him the other man he leaned too much against the magazine stand and nearly sent all of them flying, barely recovering with a wild flail of his limbs. 

“Are you hitting on me?’ Eddie asked, reaching over to help him right the stand. 

“Depends.” The man grinned. “Are you interested?” 

Eddie was. The guy was cute and there was something in that cocky grin he likes. But this trip was for him and him alone, not for a casual hookup. “Not right now.” 

The man bobbed his head. “What about,” He looked at his phone. “In a couple hours? I’ll have some tasty fish by then.” 

A smile spread on Eddie’s face. Cute and persistent. “I doubt that. I heard your question about using gummy worms.”

“I wanted to catch gummy fish.” He said, not missing a beat. “I’m Richie.” 

“Eddie.” He found himself smiling at Richie, leaning in so he was slightly closer. 

He would have been more than happy to stay and flirt with this stranger but Jim came back, a thick book in his arms. “Here Richie, this will help you know what fish you’re catching, and give you some tips.” He turned to Eddie. “I can ring you up now, sorry about the wait.”

Eddie glanced at Richie, seeing that he was watching him over his glasses. “I don’t mind at all.” He followed Jim to the cash register, feeling Richie’s eyes still on him. 

As he made his way to the door he heard Richie call out, “Be seeing you around Eds!” he turned back and Richie gave him an excited wave. Eddie waved back, a warm feeling flooding his chest. 

He walked to his car. It looked completely out of place here, his small prius was surrounded by rusty trucks and beat up station wagons whose owners were at the adjoining bar. Putting his bait and beer in the truck he went to the driver’s seat, taking a deep breath as he started it. Richie’s grin was still on his mind and he resisted the urge to run back in and ask for his number. 

No, he reminded himself, this weekend is for you and- he glanced at the photo next to him- your dad.

Eddie drove, the winding roads familiar enough that he didn’t need to pay close attention. He’d been taking the trip for decades, first as a small child with his dad and then, later, on his own as a memorial. The two of them would rent a small cabin on Memorial Day weekend and go fishing, just them. He had looked forward to it every year, the only real time he got alone with his dad. They had talked and laughed, his dad teaching him how to fish and cook- and, inadvertently, how to swear when the first two things didn’t go well.

Eddie was 12 he died and Eddie was crushed. It left him and his mom alone, making for a rough new couple of years for both of them. As soon as they were old enough he started to make the trip again with his best friends, Bill and Mike, the three making the short pilgrimage from their hometown. They came with through college until Bill moved to the UK and Mike moved further away, after that Eddie had continued coming on his own. 

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up to the small cabin, smiling at the wooden welcome sign that was still slightly crooked. Using the lock box he unlocked the door, sighing at the familiar smell of pine and fire. He unpacked his small bag of groceries, just enough for him for the next few days, and put the beer in the fridge. He wasn’t a regular beer drinker but there was something about fishing, sitting near the water, that made him crave it. He still bought the same shitty kind that he and his friends used to buy illegally, another memory he couldn’t give up. 

After a quick unpacking he grabbed a paperback and a beer as he went to the porch, planning to read until he went to bed. He would be waking up early the next morning to start fishing early. Happily sighing, Eddie looked out over the lake. He loved being up here, it was peaceful and where he felt closest to his dad. 

“Hey Dad,” He said quietly, trying to keep the quake out of his voice. “Can’t believe it’s been another year.” He sighed. He’d forced himself to stop saying how many years out loud but mentally he added, ‘17 years’. 

“The shop is doing well, you’d be proud of it. We hired two more people, there’s so much work coming in.” He took a deep breath, pushing himself to continue. “John and I broke up. It just- it didn’t work. I don’t know. Maybe I’m supposed to be alone, except for Samuel.” Eddie’s fat cat had been with him for years, his constant companion. “Mike and Bill are good. Mike got engaged, I’m going to be in the wedding. And Bill’s daughter is adorable. He and Audra are great parents.” He took a long drink before his next sentence. “Mom isn’t any better. She still tries to get me to move home. She’s convinced I’m going to be sold into white slavery.” He paused, “It’d be funny if it wasn’t so sad.” He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. “I’m doing okay. I’m happy.” He stared at the lake for a minute then added. “I miss you. I hope you can hear me.” 

He sat for another minute, trying to think if he forgot anything as he watched the sun set. Then he cracked open his book, reading by the fading light.

The next morning his alarm went off at 5am. It was late for fishing but he couldn’t force himself to get up earlier. Grabbing a sandwich he made yesterday, his tackle box and fishing pole he walked down to the beach that he always sat on. There was a small dock with a bench on the end and Eddie always had it to himself. 

Stringing his bait he cast his line, enjoying the ripples that formed. From there he spent the next few hours quietly fishing, keeping a few of the fish he caught and releasing others. He only needed enough for dinner tonight so he let himself be picky. 

Around 9am he heard someone behind him. Someone was walking down the trail, looking like he had walked straight out of a Gander Mountain- fishing vest, high water waders, a hat with hooks and pins in it. Eddie recognized the shock of red hair that stuck out of the hat.

“Richie!” He called, waving him over. It took Richie a second to see him but when he did he brightened, walking to the end of the dock.

“Well damn, the cutie from the store.” He sat down next to Eddie, grinning. “This is fate Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie shrugged, unable to deny that he was happy to see the other man. “Maybe.” He looked at Richie’s equipment, seeing price tags on some of it. “Bit late for fishing isn’t it?”

“What?” He pulled out his phone, checking the time. “It’s not even 10am.” 

“The fish are more active earlier in the day. They usually sleep as the water warms up.” 

Richie stared at the water, clearly disappointed. “Well shit. I came down here for nothing.”

Eddie felt bad. “You might still catch something. I’m sure there’s a few late comers.” He added, trying to undo the damage he’d done.

Richie shrugged. “Worth a shot.” He glanced at Eddie. “You’re probably leaving huh?”

Eddie thought about it. He had been planning to leave, there was a hike he normally did on Saturday after fishing but Richie was right, this felt like fate. “I’ll stay if you want company.”

Richie grinned again, “I’d love company.” He turned, rummaging through his tackle box and pulling out a worm. “Just let me get this baby on and we can chat.”

Eddie suppressed the urge to point out that you weren’t supposed to talk, it scared the fish. Instead he watched Richie poke himself no less that five times with the hook before he couldn’t handle it anymore and reached over, shaking his head. “Let me.” He took the hook and punctured worm, threading it onto the hook. “You need to squish it on.”

“Ah Eds, you’re my knight in shining flannel.” Richie said, taking the pole back. Their hands brushed and Eddie felt his heart hammer from the light graze. 

“Hardly.” He mumbled, watching Richie try to cast. It wasn’t good. Richie moved his arms a lot but the line landed only an inch or so away. Eddie had to hide a laugh. “You’ve never done this before huh?”

“It’s that obvious?” Richie asked, winding his line back up.

“A little.” He put a hand over Richie’s before he tried again. “Less arms. It’s more of a flick. Here,” He motioned for the rod, which Richie handed over. “You don’t want to fling it over your head, you just need a small motion.” He demonstrated, his line landing twenty or so feet away.

“You’re a sorcerer.” Richie said, his voice full of awe. 

“You’ll get a hang of it.” Eddie told him, sitting back down. It was starting to get warm and Eddie shed his coat, enjoying the sun on his arms. He noticed that Richie was again in a long sleeve shirt and wondered if he was warm.

“Do you fish a lot?” Richie asked, glancing at Eddie. 

He shook his head. “Only once a year.” He was sure that Richie was curious but he didn’t ask and Eddie appreciated that. “What about you? What brought on the urge to fish?”

“Just, needed a new hobby.” Richie said and Eddie noticed his hand went to adjust his sleeve again, stretching the fabric as he pulled it down. Eddie was curious, especially given how quiet Richie got, but if Richie wasn’t going to pry he wouldn’t either. 

“I can give you some tips?” Eddie offered and Richie nodded. 

“Hit me with that knowledge Eds.”

Eddie smiled at the nickname. It was endearing, if stupid. “Cast your pole near logs, if you can. Fish like to hide under them. Fishing earlier is best for some fish, or late at night for others.”

“I’d like to cast your pole.” Richie replied, almost offhandedly. 

“What?’ Eddie squeaked, feeling himself go bright red. 

“Oh shit, uh-” Richie looked at him. “Sorry I-” His apology was interrupted as his pole bent, the line spooling out.

“Reel it in! You’ve got a fish!” Eddie yelled, rushing to Richie’s side and putting his hands over Richie’s. Richie looked confused but then started to reel the line in, Eddie’s holding the pole while he reeled. 

“This is so damn exciting!” Richie exclaimed, looking from Eddie to his line. “This is why people do this huh?” He whooped and Eddie laughed, enjoying how delighted he was.

“Yea, it’s thrilling but you need to focus!” He said as Richie accidentally let the line slip, losing all his progress. 

“Oops.” The line went slack and Eddie knew that the fish had escaped. Richie looked at Eddie, shrugging. “Okay then. That ended quickly.” 

Eddie clapped his back. “You’ll get another one.” Richie looked at him, still exhilarated. 

“Hell yes, especially with the best fishing teacher ever by my side.” Richie threw an arm around him and Eddie leaned into it, letting himself be swept away in the excitement. He looked up at Richie. The other man looked amazing, he had taken his hat off and hair hair was blowing in the breeze. He looked free, something Eddie understood. 

Richie noticed him looking and smiled down at him. For a second Eddie thought that Richie was going to kiss him and then he stepped away, his hand going to cover his inner wrist. Eddie stepped back too, giving him space. “Let’s try again.” Eddie said, grabbing another worm and handing it to Richie. “You’ve got to do it this time though.”

“Fair enough.” Richie took the worm and, after some trouble, got it on the hook. They sat again, Richie asking him about different types of bait. It reminded Eddie of being a kid with his dad, he’d grilled him with the same questions, wanting to soak up all of his knowledge, especially the last year they’d come. His dad had been diagnosed and they didn’t know how long he had. Eddie had become an unending stream of questions, convinced that he had to learn everything from his dad in order to not forget him. He was sure it had exhausted his already tired dad, the doctors had barely even agreed to the trip, saying it was too dangerous to be so far from a hospital, but he’d answered each of Eddie’s questions then smiled as he was met with three more. It was a memory Eddie held dear, and something he hoped to do with his own kids one day- his dad’s calm patience was something he had always admired. He only wished he’d been able to tell his dad how much it meant to him. 

If Richie noticed that Eddie grew quiet he didn’t say anything he just waited, watching his line bob gently in the water. 

Before long Richie was jumping up again, his line bent as another fish latched on. Eddie leapt up and helped him reel again, though Richie mostly had it on his own.

“Eds, this is gonna be a huge fish! I can tell! My first record breaker!” Richie exclaimed, reeling it in eagerly. “I’m gonna eat so good tonight! She’s got to be enormous!” After another minute the fish emerged, a small sunfish barely the size of a cell phone. The joy fell from Richie’s face at the small fish and Eddie was doubled over, laughing. “She was a fighter though.”

Eddie recovered, looking at him. “Do you want help getting it off the line?”

Richie was holding the fish, it barely covered his palm. “Is it worth keeping?”

“It’s your first fish.” Eddie took the fish, pulling the hook out. “Where’s your container?”

“My what?” Richie asked, looking around. Eddie pointed to his submerged container, full of fish. "Shit. They didn’t tell me I needed that.” He scratched his head. “Throw the poor thing back. I can’t even house it’s dead body.”

Eddie chuckled and tossed the fish back, watching it swim away. “You’ll get bigger ones.” He said, then he pointed to a submerged log. “Aim for over there.”

The two spent the next few hours together, Eddie teaching Richie how to take his fish off the line and helping him learn how to cast. They talked, some, but mostly about a bird that landed nearby or a cloud that looked like something else. Both seemed to enjoy the silence. 

“I should get back.” Eddie said, looking at his watch. It was already 4, he’d spent the whole day here. 

“I can take my fish.” Richie offered. He’d been storing them in Eddie’s container. “I’ll put them-” He looked around, unsure. “Well I don’t know but I can take them.”

“Do you know how to clean them?” Eddie asked and Richie grimaced, an expression Eddie had gotten used to over the last few hours. He hesitated then decided. “Do you want to come to my cabin? I can teach you.”

“Wow, showing a guy how to gut fish is a hell of a first date.” Richie said, nodding.Then he seemed to realize what he said. “Not that this has to be a date- I didn’t mean-”

“I know. “ Eddie told him. “Come on.” They walked to their cars, Eddie’s prius and Richie’s old corolla. “Follow me.” He said, climbing in. As they drove to the cabin Eddie started to feel anxious, he’d never invited anyone back. It was his and his dad’s place and he was concerned that it would feel strange to have someone else in it. But it was too late now- he could always ask Richie to leave after. He probably wouldn’t even ask why.

“Snazzy place.” Richie said, looking around the small cabin. It was one room, with a bedroom off to the side.  

“Thanks it’s-” Eddie paused, unsure how he had intended to end that sentence. “It does the job. Here.” He gave Richie a knife and cutting board, leading him outside before the small space started to feel tight. The pair sat and he explained how to clean the fish- descaling it, taking out the guts. Richie watched him intently then took the knife, still looking confused. He immediately stabbed the fish and Eddie grimaced, putting his hand over Richie’s and guiding it over the fish. He was leaned in close to Richie; he could smell his cologne and the fresh nature air that his curls had trapped. 

“It’s easier if you roll up your sleeves.” Eddie said quietly, watching as his white shirt got covered in scales.

“I’m okay.” Richie said, tugging his sleeves down. Eddie didn’t ask again. He stepped back, letting Richie try on his own. He mangled the first one but did better with the second. More importantly, he seemed proud of what he’d done, looking at the small filets he’d created. As they worked clouds rolled in and by the time there were done it had started to rain.

“Shit.” Richie swore, looking at the sky. “I didn’t know it was supposed to rain.”

“All night.” Eddie stood, wiping off his pants. “At least you parked close.”

“I’m staying in a tent.” He said, looking at the rain that was pooling on the ground and frowning. 

Eddie hesitated, sucking on his bottom lip. “Stay for dinner.” He offered, “Maybe it’ll stop.” 

Richie glanced at him, then at the small table, shaking his head. “I’ve already inconvenienced you enough. I’m sure you came here to get away from people. I don’t want to bug you.”

“You wouldn’t be, promise.” Eddie put a hand on RIchie’s, trying to convey sincerity. Richie flinched away from the touch, almost subconsciously, but then he nodded.

“Only if you let me do the dishes.” 

“Happily.” He went to the fridge, pulling out two beers and handing Richie one. 

He looked at the label, furrowing his brows. “Didn’t peg you for a miller guy.”

“I’m not.” Eddie admitted. “It’s tradition.”

Richie nodded like he understood. “I like small batch IPA’s, myself.”

“Of course you do.” Eddie teased. Richie raised an eyebrow and Eddie gestured at him. “You’re a total hipster.”

“Hey, I liked them before they were cool.” Eddie laughed and Richie grimaced. “Fine, point taken. 

Eddie pointed to the potatoes on the counter. “You’re in charge of fries.”

They worked quietly next to each other. Eddie liked this, he felt comfortable with Richie, like they had known each other for years. Eddie could count on one hand how many people he felt that way around. Richie wasn’t demanding anything from Eddie, he was happy just to be there, cutting potatoes. 

“How’d you learn to cook?” Richie asked, watching Eddie season the fish before adding it to the pan.

“My dad.” Eddie said quietly. Richie put a hand on his shoulder, silently letting him know that he didn’t have to say more but he wanted to. He wanted to tell Richie. “We used to come here.” He said, looking up at Richie. “Every year until he died. He taught me how to fish, how to cook.” He took a shaky breath. “He taught me everything.” It felt like a confession, admitting to a relative stranger how much his dad meant to him. 

Richie pulled him into a hug and Eddie started to cry in earnest. Richie rubbed his back, letting him cry. “I come every year.” Eddie said a few minutes later, his voice muffled by Richie’s shirt. “I miss him.” 

“I can tell.” Richie said and Eddie felt him press a kiss to his hair. “I’m sure he’s proud of you.” 

“You don’t know anything about me.” Eddie said, tilting his head up. 

“I can tell. You’re an impressive guy.” He said, using his sleeve to wipe off Eddie’s tear stained face. His other arm was still wrapped around Eddie and their chests were flush. Eddie pushed onto his tip toes, intending to close the small gap and kiss Richie but Richie moved back, shaking his head. 

“The fish is burning.” He said, pointing awkwardly to the pan. 

Eddie nodded, hiding his embarrassment by focusing on plating their food. The fries were done and Richie took their plates to the small table, sitting across from Eddie. 

“You haven’t asked me why I’m here.” Richie said, subconsciously pulling his sleeves again. 

Eddie didn’t say that it was because he had already guessed the reason. He let Richie talk while he poured ketchup on his plate. 

“If you had met me a year ago you wouldn’t know me. I was a different person.” Richie started, idling picking up a fry. “I wasn’t- I wasn’t in a good place. I was going to work and seeing friends but it was all hollow, it didn’t matter. I didn’t feel anything. I think they knew something was up but no one asked, they thought that I needed space.” He laughed but it was devoid of humor. “It was all too much. The sameness, the day to day drone. It was a struggle to get out of bed every day.  Everything was getting harder and harder and I didn’t want to do it anymore. I was just tired, you know? I was tired of trying.” Richie pushed up his left sleeve, showing Eddie a long jagged scar that ran up his forearm. “This felt easier. To stop trying, to sleep.” He pushed up the other sleeve, revealing a shorter but no less angry scar.

“My best friend Stan caught me. He was supposed to be at work but he stopped by to see if I wanted some extra cookies he made.” Richie shook his head. “He found me in my bathtub, passed out in my own stupid blood. I don’t really know what happened next, Stan refuses to tell me. But I woke up again, in a hospital bed with these stupid white bandages on my arms. God, they were worse than seeing the cuts. Everyone knows what bandages on your wrists means. It means you tried and failed.” He paused, eating a fry. 

“After the hospital I went to inpatient care. Lots of drugs and therapy, talking about feelings and why we did it. It felt like bullshit for so fucking long. I didn’t see the point.” He took a drink, stopping for longer. Eddie waited, letting Richie go at his pace. 

“One day my friend Ben was visiting and we were outside. The leaves were changing and I realized that how close I had been to never seeing fall colors again. I could have missed out on one of my favorite things.” He ate another fry. “I’d love to say it was all easy after that, that things fell into place but that’s bullshit. Recovery isn’t a straight line, it’s a scatter plot. I did better some days and spent other curled in my bed. Eventually though they let me leave, told me I was on my own. I spent a month living with Stan then a month with my friends sleeping on my couch because they didn’t trust me. I didn’t trust me either.” 

“But it got better. I started working again. My friends let me keep razors in the my house. The colors came back into the world.” He took a deep breath. “And I came here. When I was in the hospital I made a list of things I wanted to try that I nearly didn’t get to. Fishing and camping were on it so I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Or try to at least.” He shrugged. “Turns out I suck at both.”

“I haven’t dated anyone since pre-bathtub. I haven’t wanted to.” He finished, spreading his hands out in front of him, palms up so his scars were obvious. “So that’s me, messy Richie Tozier, complete with several decades of baggage. You can kick me out now but I’m taking the fries with, I nearly lost a thumb on them.” 

“I’m not going to kick you out.” Eddie reached out over the small table, resting a hand on Richie’s scar. He saw Richie tense but he didn’t move as Eddie ran his thumb over Richie’s scar. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“You don’t think I’m a loser?”

“I think you battled yourself and won.” Eddie told him, looking into Richie’s eyes. “I could never think less of someone for that.” 

He watched Richie’s adam apple bob, knowing he was trying not to cry. “Should we eat? This recipe sucks when it’s cold.” Eddie asked, giving Richie an out. The other man nodded, grateful. When they finished Richie did the dishes as promised and Eddie noticed that he had his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. 

“I should probably go.” Richie said as he finished, glancing outside. The rain hadn’t stopped, if anything the storm had gotten worse. 

“Just, stay here.” Eddie said, pointing to the couch. “I promise not to deflower you but I can’t send you back out into the storm.” 

Richie laughed, running a hand through his bright hair. Then he nodded and Eddie exhaled, relieved. “I’ll grab you some clothes, they’ll be too small but it’s all I have.” He went to the bedroom, returning with a spare pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Richie slipped into the bathroom to change while Eddie made up the couch as best he could. 

When Richie came out he smiled, looking from Eddie to the bed. “That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever done.” Richie’s ankles and wrists stuck out of the outfit and Eddie paused, thinking how adorable he looked. He seemed younger, especially as he sat cross legged  on the couch, waiting for Eddie. 

“You need better friends.” Eddie said, drawing a chuckle from Richie. 

“It’s only like 8pm, should we watch a movie?” Richie asked, pointing to the ancient VHS player. “Looks like there’s some classics here.” 

Eddie nodded, grabbing each of them a second beer as Richie put a movie in. He sat on the far side of the couch, wanting to give Richie space. 

The movie started and the wind howled. It was chilly and Eddie stood to grab the blanket he’d put out for Richie. Richie’s arms were wrapped around himself so Eddie held up an end. “Do you want some?” Richie nodded, moving until he was sitting next to Eddie. They were still barely touching but it was enough to make his mouth go dry. Then Richie’s hand snaked over, slowing grabbing Eddie’s and threading their fingers together. Richie ran a thumb over the back of his hand. He leaned against Richie, enough that he could enjoy the body heat from the taller man. He never wanted to move and a stir in his heart told him that this was what love felt like, this sense of comfort mixed with desire. 

When the movie ended Eddie stood, watching as Richie curled up on the couch. “Be here in the morning.” He said, half worried that Richie would disappear before he woke up.

“I’ll even make you breakfast.” Richie promised.

The next morning Richie kept true to his word. He woke to the smell of eggs and potatoes. Eddie found Richie, back in his rumpled outfit from yesterday, standing over the stovetop. “I didn’t find more potatoes so I made the fries into a kinda potato pancake. Also, no bacon, which is just a crime.” He said gesturing accusingly at him with the spatula.  
“Bacon is just fried fat.” Eddie said, pouring himself some coffee. 

“Exactly my point.” Richie made them plates and sat across from him. Eddie smiled to himself, realizing how much he liked looking over the table and seeing Richie’s face. 

“I’m going back home today.” Richie said. “Once I recover whatever is left of my tent.”

Eddie’s heart dropped. He’d known Richie for barely 24 hours and he already didn’t want to give him up. The way Richie was watching him, he dared to hope that the other man felt the same. “Where do you live?” He asked, realizing he didn’t know.

“New York. You?”

“Boston.” 

“That’s close.” Richie said, glancing at him. “Close enough that maybe I could call you, sometime.”

“I think phones work regardless of the distance.” Eddie teased and Richie stuck his tongue out. “But I’d like that.”

“Me too.” He took out his phone and Eddie put his number in, hoping that Richie would actually use it, that he wasn’t just trying to make the goodbye easier. “I’m not ready for anything… real.” Richie said apologetically as he took his phone back.  “I don’t want to lead you on.” 

“Hey, I expect you to use that for cooking emergencies only.” 

Richie grinned at him. “Scout’s honor.” 

  
  


**One Year Later**

Eddie pulled up to the familiar cabin, smiling at it. He’d already been to visit Jim, getting his usual bait and beer. Though, for the first time, he had purchased a few more items. Bacon was nestled alongside to his eggs and a stupidly expensive IPA was next to his regular six pack. 

Once he was inside he had to stop himself from constantly glancing down the driveway, looking for the crappy corolla that would mean that Richie had arrived.

Richie had kept up with his promise from a year ago, calling Eddie that day on his drive home. And then he kept calling. He called him when he found a new job, when Stan got engaged, when he had a breakdown. 

And Eddie called him. He called him sobbing from the vet’s office when his cat wouldn’t stop vomiting. He called after a hard conversation with his mom. He called when he saw the first of the fall colors. At first they each called whenever something reminded them of the other but soon both agreed that meant calling too often so they limited it to once a day, in addition to constant texting and snapchats. It was weird, how quickly Richie had nestled into Eddie’s heart, how easy it had been to let him in and to fall for him. 

They’d discussed taking the short train ride to visit the other but decided against it, Richie wanted more time and it felt right, to see eachother again here. There was something special about this place, Eddie wanted to be right here when he saw Richie again, even if there had been several long nights when he’d regretted that decision. Their calls had gotten more desperate the closer the date got, excitement winning out over nerves. Last night Richie had shown in the fluorescent pink bait he’d bought and it had made Eddie realize that it was finally here, that he was going to see Richie again. For a second he couldn’t breath. Then Richie had cracked a joke and things had been normal again, or their own special version of it. 

Before he left Mike asked what they were, if they were dating. Eddie admitted he wasn’t sure. They hadn’t openly discussed it, both shying away from that topic. He had been on a few dates during the year but every time he found himself bringing up Richie and something he said and his dates never seemed to appreciate it. He knew that Richie wasn't dating but never asked if it was because of him or because he wasn’t ready. Eddie knew what he wanted though, the same thing he’s wanted a year ago- Richie, scars and all. 

As he started to put away groceries he peered outside again, seeing with some surprise that someone else was already on the porch. Eddie paused, giving himself a second to take the other man in and to let his heart rate return to normal. His red hair seemed even brighter in the evening sun, his freckles were prominent against his tan skin. Eddie was thrilled to see that he looked healthier, not nearly as gaunt or tired as he was last year. He got the feeling that Richie was nervous too, taking a minute on the porch before knocking. Taking a deep breath Eddie opened the door and Richie turned to him, matching smiles on their faces. 

“Hey Eds,” He said, standing. “Long time no see.”

“You look great.” Eddie replied, unsure what to do- if he should hug Richie or offer his hand or not touch him.

But Richie was already moving in, wrapping Eddie in his long arms. “You too.” Eddie hugged him back, leaning against him. “I hope this is okay but I’ve been waiting a year to do it.” Richie told him, his head falling to the crook of Eddie’s neck.

“More than.” Eddie said, rubbing Richie’s back. He wondered if they could stay like that for the weekend. He never wanted to let Richie go. He felt safe in Richie’s arms. 

“I thought about what it would be like to hold you.” Richie said, pulling back just enough to look down at Eddie. “That’s probably lame but I couldn’t stop imagining it.”

“What’s the verdict?” Eddie couldn’t stop smiling, the grin on his face was huge. 

“Better than I ever could have imagined.” Richie told him, his smile just as big. He dropped his head down to rest his forehead against Eddie’s, the two still holding each other.

They stayed like that for a minute, long enough for him to memorize all the colors in Richie’s eyes. 

“Should we go inside?” Eddie asked. “Are you hungry?” 

“Sure.” Richie nodded against Eddie’s head. Neither moved then Eddie stepped back, taking Richie’s hand and drawing him inside. He paused in front of the small kitchen and Richie wrapped himself back around Eddie, hugging him from behind.

“Is this okay?” He asked, his arms loosely around Eddie’s waist. 

“Absolutely.” Eddie replied, looking down at Richie’s hands. Idly, he started playing with one of them, running his hand over Richies long fingers. “But it makes it harder to cook.” 

Richie’s reply was low and made Eddie shudder.  “What if I don’t want to cook? What if I have different type of snack in mind?” Richie pressed a careful kiss to Eddie’s neck. “I’ve been dreaming of a lot more than just hugging you.”

“Like what?” Eddie asked, pressing against Richie. Their calls had ended like this, once or twice, with Richie telling Eddie how turned on he was and Eddie’s hand slipping into his boxers. 

“Like, you naked under me. Like me kissing you all over, me running my hands and tongue over you. Like, fuck, anything. Anything you’re okay with Eddie.” Richie’s arms tightened around him just a little and Eddie could feel Richie’s erection pressing into his back.  

Eddie spun around, coming face to face with Richie again. He nodded. “All of that. I’m okay with all of it.” He wondered for a brief second if they should talk about this but then reasoned that that’s all they’d been doing for a year. He’d spent more time talking to Richie than anyone else. And he wanted Richie, more than he’d ever wanted someone else. 

Richie’s lips crashed into his, a hungry, desperate kiss that drew a moan from Eddie. The two pressed as close as they could, Eddie wrapping his arms around Richie, palms pressed to his back. 

“Bedroom.” Eddie mumbled as the pair stumbled back and through the door, landing on the bed with Eddie on top of Richie.

“Fuck, this is a sight I’ve been waiting to see.” Richie told him, his hands going under Eddie’s shirt and pulling it off. “And it just gets better.” He arched up, pulling Eddie down into another kiss, his hands running over Eddie’s back. They made out, enjoying the fact that they could, until Eddie ground down, enjoying how Richie gasped.

“Did you bring everything?” Eddie asked, nipping at Richie’s neck. They’d talked about this, Eddie had thought it was foolishly optimistic at the time but now the planning didn’t seem quite so ludicrous.

Richie nodded. “Need to get up though.” He said. Eddie rolled off, watching Richie scramble up and disappear briefly. When Richie came back he was propped up on his elbows and he stopped, staring at Eddie. “Honestly, better and better.” He repeated, crawling on Eddie. 

“When do I get to see the goods?” He asked, playing with Richie’s shirt. He knew Richie was nervous about this, about Eddie seeing the thin scars on his arms. He’d told him over and over that he didn’t care but - “You can leave it on, if you’d rather.” He added quietly. 

“No I want you to see.” Richie said, leaning back onto his knees and pulling off his shirt. He spread his hands out. “This is me Eds, last chance to run.” 

Eddie looked at Richie’s lanky torso, his eyes falling to the scars on his forearms. He leaned in, pressing his lips to the start of the scars and watching Richie’s reaction. He seemed nervous but let Eddie kiss up one scar then down the other. “I don’t want to run ‘Chee. I want to stay right here, if you’re okay with it.”

Richie let out a long breath, blowing up so his bangs fluttered. “I’m so fucking okay with it.” He dove back in, kissing Eddie. Unlike the slow kiss before this one had hunger behind it, a need that Eddie understood. 

Before long Eddie was arching up, trying to get more contact. “Richie, please, fuck me.” 

“Oh, no need to ask twice.” Richie said, a hand shooting down and palming Eddie. Deft fingers undid his pants and Richie rolled off them to pull them and his underwear off before discarding his own. Richie grabbed the lube and a condom, pouring some onto his fingers before starting to open Eddie up. Soon, Eddie was writhing under him, begging for Richie’s cock and not his fingers.

Richie rolled on the condom, pausing to kiss him. “Now Eds, be gentle with me, I’m basically a virgin.” He said, pressing the head of his cock to Eddie’s hole. He was joking but Eddie could sense the nervousness. 

Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes, his hand on Richie’s cheek. “I promise.” Richie smiled then started to push in, both moaning as he did. Richie bottomed out, his head falling to the crook of Eddie’s neck. 

“God Rich, move.” Eddie asked after a minute, wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist. Richie started to thrust slowly, both wrapped up in the sensation. 

“Wait I want-” Eddie said before flipping them so he was on top. “Want to ride you.” He finished, grinding down on Richie and moaning.

“Whatever you want as long as you make that noise.” Richie said, his hands going to Eddie’s hips as he started to slam down. The air filled with the sound of skin slapping and their moans and whimpers. 

Richie’s hands wrapped on Eddie’s erection and Eddie felt his orgasm building. He started to thrust harder, making Eddie cry out then come, painting both of them. Richie came a second later, swearing as his hips bucked up. 

Eddie collapsed onto Richie’s chest, kissing his neck then lips. “Better than I could have ever imagined.” Eddie told him, slowly pulling off and tying the condom.

Richie pulled him close, kissing his damp hair. “I hope that means you had high expectations and I exceeded them.”

He nodded, nestling against Richie’s chest. He thought that he could fall asleep like this, listening to Richie’s heartbeat. Then he felt himself being scooped up. He clung to Richie, “What are you doing?” He asked as Richie stood.

“Bath, for both of us.” He explained. “I brought bubbles. It wasn’t part of the sex kit but I figured it's fun. Plus it keeps us naked for longer.” 

Eddie smiled, letting Richie carry him to the bathroom and run a bath with far too many bubbles for them. Once they were both seated inside, Eddie leaning against Richie’s chest, Richie spoke again, playing with Eddie’s fingers. “I’ve been thinking about moving to Boston.” He said it offhandedly but Eddie knew it wasn’t an idle comment. 

Eddie turned, raising his eyebrows. “Any particular reason?” He asked, unable to keep a smile off his lips. 

“I like how they say car park.” Eddie hit his shoulder playfully and Richie continued, nervous again. “Would that be a good idea? Would I have a place to crash while I looked for an apartment?” 

Eddie kissed him, a loving, lingering kiss. “I think it’s the best idea I’ve heard in a long time. You’ll always have a place to stay.” Eddie didn’t add that he wanted Richie to move in and never leave. 

Richie beamed. “I hoped you’d say that.” His hands wound around Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer, nuzzling his back. 

Eddie hugged Richie’s arms, already thinking about all the places he could take Richie to see the fall colors.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huuggge thanks to @reddie-for-anything for betaing this bad boy and to @oldguybones for her help! I really love it, I hope you did too


End file.
